


Thug for a Boxer

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Akihiko being aggressive, Barebacking, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Condoms, Elizabeth Approves, Elizabeth being sneaky, Fights, Hotel Sex, Jealous Ryuji, Lube, M/M, Out of Character, Ryuji being a slut, Teens being teens, Top Akihiko Sanada, fujoshis unite, pillow talk after, sad thoughts looming over Ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Ryuji is feeling left out during their labyrinth hunts. Akihiko notices that a blonde student was lazing in the concession stand. Became fast friends, until one special screening night made things awkward for them.





	Thug for a Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again my fellow thieves.
> 
> This was inspired by a juicy doujinshi and with PQ2 out. Some delicious fan service is being served. But not enough like the first one did. Might as well take advantage of this...juicy content. I would like to give Musical life for beta reading and to the Iwaipego discord for their suggestion and criticism.
> 
> I do not own the franchise whatsoever.

Title: Thug for a Boxer

Summary: Ryuji is feeling left out during their labyrinth hunts. Akihiko notices that a blonde student was lazing in the concession stand. Became fast friends, until one special screening night made things awkward for them.

Rating: E

 

Ryuji still couldn’t believe they’re in a cinema of all places. One moment they were in mementos, and now in this cinema. It’s a lot to take in and meet new people that are Persona users too. The investigation team is a lot of interesting which makes him wonder about their reason for having that kind of power and the reason to fight and Gekkokan students having SEES armbands, meaning they’re part of a team or something.

He shivers at the thought of shooting themselves with that gun of theirs to summon their Personas. Joker and a few others were exploring the sci-fi themed movie. He got nothing to do but wait. His newly found friend are just talking to each other. Yusuke being artsy while staring at Teddie, Makoto talking with Yukiko, Kanji grabbing Morgana while he struggles to get free and others just talking with one another.

“Hey, you okay?” A voice called Ryuji over. A silver-haired teenager wearing a white shirt jacket, red sweater vest, wearing black gloves. “You seem to be having troubles yourself,”

“Oh, its…nothing. I just have a few stuff on my mind is all,” Ryuji awkwardly scratches behind his head. He feels awkward to talk to someone who couldn’t understand him.

The silver-haired teenager chuckles a bit, “That’s fine,” He places a gloved hand on Ryuji's shoulder, “Feel free to talk to me if you have problems,” He smiles at him which made Ryuji smile a bit. It reminded him of his senpai back in his old track.

“I’d appreciate that,” Ryuji smiles a bit and feels a bit better. Akihiko hummed in thought. “Wanna see a movie for a bit?”

“Really?”

“There is a thing I want to see,”

“Well, everyone is busy and our leader is not back yet, Might as well kill some time while I wait. ” Ryuji puts his hands in his pocket and accepts his invitation.

“Thanks, Umm…”

“Oh right! Name is Ryuji Sakamoto,” He held out his hand in front of him

“Akihiko Sanada, a 3rd-year student in Gekkokan high,” Akihiko accepts his hand for a firm handshake.

“So…Sanada-senpai then?”

“Akihiko is fine,” He walks a bit, “Wanna see the movie now?”

“Sure thing, senpai!” Ryuji follows Akihiko near him. Makoto and Yukiko noticed that both Ryuji and Akihiko are going to a movie together.

“Is that Ryuji-san and Akihiko-san going to a movie together?” Yukiko points out as both guys entered a room.

“It would seem so,” Makoto noticed as well. She was hesitant about letting anyone interact with one another despite being a fellow persona user. But getting to know some people would also expand not only hers but everyone as well. “But I guess that ‘s fine,” She looks at Yukiko who was chuckling a bit sinister which is scaring her.

“Do you think we get to see some _action_ in there?” Yukiko says while rubbing her salivating mouth with her arm.

“What kind of action?” Makoto found her expression confusing and a bit creepy.

“Did someone said action?” Futaba joins into the conversation while approaching them. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Oh, it’s just Ryuji and Akihiko-san went to a movie room together,” Upon hearing _together_ also made Futaba chuckled almost like Yukiko’s laugh.

“ _Action_ huh? Do you think _that_ will happen?” Futaba phrases which made Yukiko fan herself with her hand.

“Futaba-chan, it's too soon. But…could it?” Yukiko wonders which made Futaba gasped as if she was insulted.

“As a fellow fujoshi, you can never have too much,”

Makoto slowly backs away from the conversation. She feels like they are talking a bit sinister. She walks away as they let the two chat about something she isn’t aware of or not knowing of the subject.

“Makoto, is something wrong?” Haru walks seeing her fellow upperclassmen troubled.

“It’s nothing, It appears I started a subject that made those two giggles,” She points at the giggling girls.

“Really? IT looks like both Futaba-chan and Yukiko-chan are having fun,” Haru sees both girls talking casually.

“Hmm, guess it’s my imagination,” She quickly dismissed the subject while both she and Haru off to get some popcorn.

\---

Both Ryuji and Akihiko are in their seats just in time for the movie to start. “So what kind of movie are we watching?” Ryuji asks with curiosity.

“Just an action film: Bourne Supremacy, a rogue spy trying to fight a syndicate while avoiding the organization that was trying to capture him.” Akihiko summarizes the film which made Ryuji excited.

“Wow! That sounds badass!”

“Right?! Action movies pump me up! Especially they would good references for my boxing,” He said enthusiastically while making few air jabs, making Ryuji intrigued.

“Boxing?”

“I run a boxing club at my school, quite a few members too,” Ryuji was awe to see him like that. A good looking guy like him must have good grades, a hit with the ladies and feels reliable by his underclassmen. Which is everything that he is not, he felt being poured with the cruel reality.

“Must be nice to have somewhere to belong,” Ryuji smiles sadly while remembering the good times he had before Kamoshida ruined everything.

Akihiko stares at Ryuji who appears to be conflicted, “You okay? Did I say-” He was interrupted as the movie screen began lights up and the movie begins.

“Look the movie is about to start!” Ryuji cuts the conversation as the movie began to play. Akihiko decides to put the conversation on hold for now just after the movie was over.

During the movie, Ryuji was at awe seeing cool and badass moves being pulled off. The spy was desperately trying to outsmart the pursuers by doing a nearly impossible car stunt. By driving around the tunnel, and decided to go for the risky move by jumping off the car and let the car crash in the ocean. The pursuers stare at the car explode in the ocean, while the spy sneaks away from his pursuer. Ryuji’s eyes were on the movie but Akihiko cannot focus on the movie at all. That sad expression on Ryuji’s face, he can’t simply ignore that.

 

\---

Two hours later, both teenagers left the movie room. Ryuji stretches his back for his aching back. “Man, that movie was awesome!” Ryuji pumps his fist in the air.

“Yeah, it was great,” The boxer pretends to be thrilled about the movie.  But Ryuji saw Akihiko’s face doesn’t seem to be happy.

“Is something wrong senpai?” The blonde teenager asked while Akihiko stiffens at the question.

“It’s nothing,” The silver-haired walks ahead of Ryuji. “We better go now, our leaders should be looking for us,”

“Oh, right,” Ryuji decided to follow his senpai. While walking the tense atmosphere and Akihiko’s silence is not helping.

He can’t help but feel nervous in front of him. “Ryuji,” the blonde teenager flinched at Akihiko’s sudden call on his name.

“…” The boxer paused for a bit. He opened his mouth but decided to close his mouth, “No, it’s nothing. Forget about it,” The boxer ignores Ryuji as both teenagers finally reach the theater lobby.

Both saw the team and both their leaders. Ryuji wondered what Akihiko was about to tell him. But if he wants to talk about it, his teammates might ask about so he decided not to raise the issue. He decides to talk about it some other time when both of them have the time. Yukari did warn him if Akihiko starts blabber on about muscles and stuff, just ignore him. But he cannot help but look back at that expression he made. He decided to shrug it off and wait for the boxer to raise the issue.

 

_At the Movie Lobby_

Elizabeth request for both Akihiko and Ryuji to be present.

Elizabeth looks at the ticket. “Hmm, It appears that this special screening requires both Akihiko and Ryuji to fight all out in Kamo City.”

“A fight? Sounds good to me!” Akihiko pounds his fist in excitement.

“Likewise, I can’t wait for some good old fashion ass whopping!” Ryuji did the same as both teenagers are itching for a fight.

“Although, since this is a special screening. This fight will be theirs alone so the navigators won't assist them.” Elizabeth states on what was written on the ticket.

“Eh? Won't that be alright though?” Makoto raises her concerns about these two fights.

“Do not worry, when they leave the movie any wounds or injuries will be recovered as if nothing happened. Just like you were exploring these movies.” The attendant reassures her that the fight will continue but no harm will do to them outside the screening.

“I guess that would be fine. It would be an opportunity to learn our teammates’ capabilities during the battle,” Mitsuru agrees with the screening.

“Some say, the best way to communicate one another is with their fist,” Chie points out as she tries to contain her excitement.

“Maybe during their fight, we will get some _action_ if you know what I mean,” Futaba giggles while adding the emphasis on the action. Which made both Futaba and Yukiko giggling.

“Can we go now? I’m itching to get started,” The boxer said irritatingly while being excited.

“Ah, yes.” Elizabeth holds a small blue box. “Take this with you.”

Ryuji accepts the box from Elizabeth. It appears to be a small blue box. “What’s inside this?”

“I assure you these contents will be most useful when the time comes,” Elizabeth says quite a mischievous tone. Ryuji was about to open the box. “Don’t open the box!” She slams her hand to the box causing Ryuji to flinch. “It will ruin the surprise…”

“Now then, It is time for these hot-blooded men to the battlefield!” The velvet room attendant says in an avant-garde way as if announcing an event. Both Akihiko and Ryuji goes to the movie screen.

\---

_Meanwhile Kamo City_

Both Ryuji and Akihiko are in an alleyway preparing for a fight. Apparently in the special screening requires a bit fighting with these two. Akihiko adjusting his gloves while Ryuji in his phantom thief outfit stretching a bit while holding his weapon. Also with a special screening in place, he can use his shotgun here.

“A fight huh? Who would have thought we have a chance here?” The boxer faces Ryuji in front of him with his pipe in his shoulder.

“Likewise, Senpai. To think to fight another Persona user. I won’t lose you hear me!” Ryuji said both excited and pumped as he prepares his stance for battle. “Bring it!”

“I won’t hold back either!” Both Ryuji and Akihiko charge at each other. He does a charged attack while Akihiko does the same. Both his fist and the pipe collide causing a small shockwave. Both pull away as they continue to attack and block each other's attacks. Ryuji and Akihiko smile at each other while both are parrying each other’s attacks.

“Looks like you don’t just hit random stuff, huh?” Akihiko taunts while pushing against Ryuji’s blunt pipe.

“You’re not to bad yourself, senpai.” The phantom thief groans while feeling the boxer’s strength slowly pushing him. “But…” Ryuji smiles which Akihiko perplexed until a shotgun was zero blank range on his face. “A thief never plays fair!”

“Shit-” Akihiko barely dodges Ryuji’s shotgun fire and kick the shotgun upward.

Ryuji clicked his tongue, he jumps from wall to wall trying to grab his shotgun, Akihiko jump high and goes above Ryuji, He kicks him down and lands on the ground hard causing him to cough both saliva and blood. He saw Akihiko coming down hard with an incoming fist. He rolls to safety while Akihiko lands his fist on the ground, enough to leave a small crater in the ground.

The boxer recovers from the fall as he saw Ryuji’s hand on his mask. “I never expect you to use guns,” The boxer said as he pats duts off of him.

“A thief must rely on dirty tactics to win,” Ryuji grabs his mask and threw it in the air as his mask dissipates and unleashes his Persona: Captain Kidd. “You should know that,”

“To think you rely on dirty tactics to win,” Akihiko grabs his evoker from his holster and points it on his head and pulls the trigger. A small blue flame comes out from his head as he summons his Persona: Polydeuces. “Quite fitting for you as a thief, but not good enough!”

“Captain Kidd!”

“Polydeuces!”

Both Persona users unleash a lightning attack. The clashes of lightning caused a large flash, both covered their eyes in the flash. The lightning fades away to see Akihiko looks to see Ryuji gone.

“Running away from a fight huh?” Akihiko looks around to search for Ryuji. “You know conceding is always an option,”

Meanwhile, Ryuji is hiding on top of a roof trying to recover from a blow that the boxer inflicted. It’s a good thing, after all, that palace heist, mementos training, a bit of experience from the movies and watching other persona users fight. He had to learn how to stop and think. He winces in pain at his abdomen, Akihiko does know how to throw a punch. He had to finish the fight asap before the fatigue will slow him down. He saw his shotgun near him and grabbed it. He felt some bullets left but he had to come up with a plan soon otherwise he is dead meat. He recalls what Yu did with his sword and he had an idea, but it’s a gamble.

“Come out, Skull!” The boxer calls out Ryuji but no response. He heard a shotgun click from above, he saw Ryuji fires his shotgun to the ground. But his shots missed.

“You miss!” He smirks as he pulls out his Evoker to summon his Persona.

Ryuji simply smirks, “Did I though?” He threw his shotgun away and pulls out a bat that was charged with electricity. He jumps from above the building and hits Akihiko in the head as the electricity charged bullets on the ground created a web of electricity around them. Akihiko screams in pain while Ryuji can feel a bit of the damage of the electricity but not by much.

The electricity dissipates away as Akihiko’s body lands on the ground while Ryuji lands on the ground with a thud and throws away the hot bat. He struggles to stand up but manages to stand on his two feet. His phantom thief costume is a bit tattered and burnt from the electricity.

Ryuji pants for breathing while holding his abdomen. He spits a bit of blood. “Damn, I never thought I’d get into the fight like this one,” The blonde teenagers slowly walks to Akihiko who was still unconscious.

“I have to say senpai, you’re a lot stronger than I expected,” He admits while feeling a bit sad. “I must say, I can't help but envy you. You have the looks, the brain, the girls and teammates to rely on. Something once, I didn’t have,” Ryuji kneels to the unconscious Akihiko.

Then without warning, a fist grabs Ryuji’s throat. He can feel a bit of electricity coming from his arms. “That attack was a bit unexpected but effective,” Akihiko laughs and the same time coughs.

“How can you…survive that?” The phantom thief chokes as he felt his neck being burned by his electricity filled fist

“We’re Persona users remember?” The thief stares at Akihiko’s eyes sparkle in confidence. “Attacks like this are nothing! ” He gathers the remaining ounce of his energy for another powerful Zio attack. He unleashes another lightning attack to Ryuji causing him to scream in pain.

A few seconds, Akihiko lets go off Ryuji as he lands on the ground with a thud. The boxer desperately tries to stand-up but the pain that Ryuji inflicted him a lot of damage. The boxer raises his fist in victory only for the phantom thief to kick him down to the ground.

The boxer desperately tries to get up only to be met with a shotgun gun near his face. “Heh, Looks like I win,” Akihiko braced for the shot only to hear a loud click from his gun.

“…This sucks…” Ryuji said with a crooked voice as he lets go of his shotgun and passed out.

“Skull? Skull!” The boxer races to the unconscious phantom thief to his side. “Hey! Wake up! Wake up!” He shakes the blonde teenager but no response, he puts fingers near his cardinal vein to see if he has a pulse. Thankfully he has a pulse.

He grits his teeth as he carries the unconscious phantom thief. The weird part was that this screening prevents anyone from interfering. They’re on their own now. Akihiko finds Skull surprisingly light, as he looks around for a place to rest and recover. He looks around and found a local hotel just a few miles away. “Don’t worry, Skull. Help is on its way.”

After checking in to the hotel with no problem. Both entered the room with a queen-sized bed with a contemporary style. He places the unconscious phantom thief in the bed as he looks around the room for any first aid kit but nothing. _‘Skull’s injury is a lot worse than I thought,’_ He stares at Ryuji’s injured body.

_‘Right, There is the box that Elizabeth gave us,_ He then found the same chest that Elizabeth gave to both of them. The beautifully blue box with the elegant design V logo on its lock. He hopes that whatever Elizabeth gave to them will help them. _‘Please be something that I can use,’_ Upon opening the box, his face immediately blushed on the contents.

The box was filled with objects for sex, five individually wrapped condoms, one bottle of lube and a bottle of lotion. A blue note on top of objects saying:

_Here contain various objects that will stimulate sexual activity._

  * _Condoms to prevent unwanted sickness_
  * _Lube that will lubricate to make things easier_
  * _A Lotion will give you the mood while healing any wounds_



_Be sure to give a spectacular action, if you know what I mean._

The note ended with a pink kiss mark which made Akihiko slams the box and threw it across the room. “GODDAMN IT ELIZABETH,  WE ARE NOT YOU DOLLS THAT YOU PLAY WITH!” The boxer then punches the wall in anger. The punch was strong enough to leave a small hole in the wall. He pinches his nose bridge in annoyance. “What is up with this screening…”

Ryuji let out a painful moan which alerted Akihiko. “Ugh…hurts… _”_ The thief coughs in pain as his body twitches.

_‘Looks like I have no choice,’_ Akihiko reaches for the box and grabs the healing lotion and rushed to Ryuji to the bed.

He proceeded to remove the leather jacket, a red scarf around his neck,  skull mask covering his face, only leaving a black sleeveless shirt. He then removes the shirt, revealing a lean and built body. He reads the instructions on the lotion saying: ‘Must be applied directly on the skin,’ He began removing the leather gloves on his hand with his teeth and strips another one. He applied an ample amount of lotion.

He slathers his lotion lubed hand on Ryuji’s chest. A drop of lotion on Ryuji’s skin on contact made him moan as he felt his strength getting back while making him shiver in pleasure. _‘What’s happening?’_ Akihiko stares at Ryuji who was breathing steadily. He spreads the healing lotion around his chest, on his pecs and his abs. He noticed that the nipples were hard.

“Ahhh…” Ryuji moans in pleasure and he felts his strength getting back. He also notices the small bruises and cuts were now sealed. But the huge bruise on his abs is still present.

_‘What is this feeling…’_ The boxer stares at Ryuji’s leather pants and gave it a small thug downward to see his yellow jockstrap. He paused a bit as he puts his lotion-lubed hand to his face. _‘What the hell am I doing? This is wrong but I just can’t abandon my underclassmen like this. But I…’_  He stares at his pants as he felt himself getting hard underneath his pants. This may be his chance to understand to see some concepts that he immediately gave up on. From asking girls to date, talking to them and eventually…sex. The word alone is enough to make him blush.

“Might as well start now…” The boxer raises Ryuji’s legs as he strips him off his pants. Seeing the sight behold made his eyes wide open.

 

\---

After a few minutes of hesitation, Akihiko began to remove his sweater vest, his holster along with his evoker and his S.E.E.S armband. He began rubbing the healing lotion all over Ryuji’s legs. He began licking Ryuji’s neck while his free hand continues to rub lotion all over.

Ryuji pants while slowly recovering his strength. “I’m sorry, Ryuji. But this may be my chance to get to know how…” Akihiko whispers while embracing Ryuji.

The blonde teenager slowly opens his eyes. The boxer then found his way to Ryuji’s hole and member. He then grabs the yellow jockstrap causing Ryuji to moan.

“Is this the spot?” He fishes out Ryuji’s hard erection and began stroking it.

The blonde teenager lets out a slur of moans. He began picking up the pace stroking Ryuji causing a bit of precum squirting from his member on the bed.

Ryuji was left panting as he felt a portion of his strength getting restored after Akihiko’s stroking. “Are you okay now?” He asked while Ryuji is recovering a bit.

“Really?” The bed made a lot of creaking noise. Ryuji was suddenly on top of Akihiko. The boxer was shocked to see a panting Ryuji was suddenly on top of him as his left arm was inches away from his face.

“You like making things a lot more interesting, senpai…” Ryuji smiles deviously at Akihiko while his finger is fumbling around his belt.

“Wait! Ryuji get a hold of yourself! The lotion is making you like this!” Akihiko tries to reason with him.

Ryuji then makes its way down to Akihiko’s pants. “How can you explain this then?” He palms at Akihiko’s obvious dent on his pants.

He then removes the boxer’s belt off his pants in one fell swoop. “Wa-Wait! Ryuji…”

He fishes out Akihiko’s seven-inch hard member on his face. “Quite a reasonable size, senpai… I bet its bigger when its fully erected,” Ryuji swallows Akihiko’s hard cock in his mouth.

The boxer shivers in pleasure as his body plumps in the bed. _‘Fuck…Skull’s tongue is all over my cock. I never felt this way before.’_ Akihiko was in deep thought while feeling his tongue on his cock, he was never interested in dating or boys at that time. _‘But..’_ He stares at Ryuji winking at him while licking his cock as if it was a lollipop. _‘Is this how sex feels? Letting our body do the talking while we pleasure one another.’_

Ryuji reaches for his blood-stained white shirt and pulls the shit upward to see a small hole. “Oh?”

The boxer lean forward to see Ryuji staring at his abdomen, “What’s wrong?”

He saw a small punctured wound close to his right waist. “Are you okay? This must be from the shots I fired from the ground…” The boxer remembers where it came from and recalls Ryuji shot from above and metal shrapnel went to his right side. Ryuji leans closer to the swelling wound. “Don’t worry…let me lick it all…better,” He proceeds licking around the punctured wound.

Akihiko felt something inside him broke.

Then without warning, he pushes Ryuji down to the bed on his stomach while his ass exposed. “Wha-” Akihiko didn’t bother hearing Ryuji’s complaint.

He places his aching cock on top of Ryuji’s exposed ass. “I finally realized something Ryuji…” He grips around his waist.

“I know something about holding back now. But seeing that you intrusively strip me and suck my cock now. I finally understand what this special screening is about. It’s about letting go of unearthly desires for a moment and finally giving in. Consider this training for both of us, Ryuji. ”

Ryuji was silent as Akihiko finally lets himself go.

He then began grinding his cock on top of Ryuji’s ass while his ass grips around Akihiko’s cock. Ryuji didn’t bother moving as he hears Akihiko’s deep breathes while grinding around his ass. After a few minutes of grinding, The blonde felt something was sprayed on top of his ass.

Akihiko pants for breath while Ryuji stares at his back. Akihiko’s cum all over his butt. _‘He finally came in my butt,’_

Akihiko then plumps on top of Ryuji’s body. The blonde felt the sudden weight on top of him.

“Gob, this is so embarrassing…” Akihiko hides his face in Ryuji’s neck. He never felt this much humiliation ever since he lost to his first boxing match. There was this uncomfortable silence looms around the room.

“Hey, senpai?”

“Hm?”

“You a virgin?” The bluntness of Ryuji’s question was to throw him off guard but after grinding thing, shame is the least of his problems.

“Yeah,”

Ryuji can feel Akihiko’s member getting hard on top of his ass. He smiles evilly, “Since we’re in here. Might as well take my virginity, senpai.” He reaches for his jockstrap and exposed his ass up in the air. “You know you want to,” He winks seductively at him while stretching his jockstrap apart.

Akihiko leans closer as his hand enters Ryuji’s gloves and slowly strips it off. Both their faces are inches apart. “You sure?” He asks one more time, hesitation lingers in his voice. “Once I start, there is no going back,”

“My body is yours,” Ryuji nods as both he and the boxer locks lips passionately.

 

\---

The hotel room is now filled with masculine sweat permeates the room as two teenagers are about to prepare the most important part of their lives. Their first taste in sexual intimacy. Akihiko rips a packet of the condom and slides it down on his hard member, pours an extreme amount of lube until the container it's empty as he crushes the bottle with his fist and threw away the plastic bottle at the side.

Both cock and hole lubed up, Akihiko lines up at Ryuji’s hole as he slowly penetrates him. Both men winced in the foreign sensation.

Ryuji winces as his body trembles in anticipation as his virginity slowly being penetrated. _‘Damn, he’s a lot bigger…’_

Then without warning, Akihiko plunges his cock inside Ryuji causing throw his head back in pleasure. Ryuji felt his strength is being restored a lot the moment Akihiko penetrated his hole. The boxer wasted no time pushing in and out of Ryuji’s hole. The blonde teenager shivers as Akihiko’s powerful thrust in his hole.

“Damn, Ryuji…your hole is tightening around my cock,” Akihiko smirks as he pants Ryuji’s hole. The younger teenager was unable to reply on how good he felt being pounded.

_‘His cock so big…’_ Ryuji thought as he felt something is being squirted inside of him. _‘Must…please him…’_ He struggles to keep his legs up high in the air.

 Akihiko suddenly lifts Ryuji off the bed as he clings around Akihiko’s shoulder as he began to hungrily fucks Ryuji while he was left moaning like a dog on heat.

“Yes, Aki….Fuuuck…me…” Ryuji vibrates while Akihiko came inside of him. Again.

 

_Few condoms later…_

Ryuji was on his stomach while Akihiko came inside of him. Making it another condom filled with his semen. The bed is now littered with the bottle of used lotion and some tied condoms filled with semen.

Akihiko pulls away from Ryuji’s abused hole as the condom was filled with his semen. They blaze through Elizabeth’s given provisions. Since Akihiko used up all the lube, they used the healing lotion instead. But Ryuji decided to slather the erotic lotion all over Akihiko to set him up for the mood. Whatever was inside the lotion was both an aphrodisiac and had regenerative properties. The more they gain pleasure, they’re wounds are slowly being healed and their strength is steadily recovering.

Akihiko tied another semen filled condom, _‘I’m getting tired, is this what sex is all about?’_ He felt his entire body shaking in anticipation and soaked with sweat despite being slathered with that lotion.

“Senpai,” Ryuji said in a sing-song voice which caught Akihiko’s attention.

“If we’re out of condoms, let do this how nature intends it,” Ryuji raises his abused hole as his fingers went inside his hole, “Fuck me until I’m filled with your cum, daddy,” Ryuji winks seductively which made Akihiko’s nose bleed and at the same time his manly instincts kicked.

“You wanted me to fuck you right?” he grabs by his hips and shoves the cock inside Ryuji, but this time: no condom. “I will fuck you until you’re pregnant!”

They wasted no time fucking. But this time, Akihiko was giving everything he had. “Yes, Yes, Aki…Fuck me…Give me that Aki babies,”

“You wanted me that bad huh?” Akihiko pants as he felt another orgasm being released.

“Ah!” Ryuji and Akihiko both climaxed at the same time. The blonde felt his hole being filled with Akihiko’s semen. That alpha male boxer that he wanted.

“What’s wrong…giving up…” The boxer taunts while feeling the fatigue getting piled up, his cock inside Ryuji is getting soft.

“What’s wrong…Aki-chan,” He couldn’t help but blush on the nickname. “That…weak…ass fucking…” Ryuji pants for his life, “And you call…yourself…a senpai…” From Ryuji’s voice, he can tell that he is getting lightheaded with all that moaning and panting. “I bet my…leader fuck better than you do…”

Akihiko felt anger at that statement, despite being taunted he will not lose to him. He grabs both Ryuji’s arms and pulled him forward.

Ryuji felt Aki’s cock touching his balls inside him as another shot of ecstasy shot directly to his head. “Me…weak?”

“Aki…” Ryuji pants for breath.

_‘I’ll give you…my everything…’_ The boxer thought as another few deep thrusts both teenagers orgasmed once more. Ryuji’s cock getting swollen as another shot of semen flew in the air.

Akihiko flipped Ryuji until he was on his back as the blonde teenager passed out after another orgasm.

“Fuck! You’re quite a needy bitch aren’t you?”

Upon hearing the word bitch, Ryuji drags Akihiko and locks him with his legs.

After a few minutes of silence,“…Um, Ryuji?”

“We are not leaving until I’m satisfied, Akihiko,” Ryuji says as his face flushed as his eyes twinkled in lust. “1 more, baby!”Akihiko felt his colored drained upon hearing those words.

\---

The cinema room was filled with noises of pleasure and grunts as if it's like in a porn movie. Luckily only select view was allowed to watch the film. Minato was casually sipping on an amrita soda, Margaret munching away on Theodore’s special popcorn and Theodore keeping watch from any under-aged viewers. They cannot handle this …passionate film

The theater door opens to find Minako slightly curious about the sounds of grunting. “Theo, what’s with the noises? Is the movie that good?” She curiously opens the door and was about to enter.

“NO! NO! This is nothing to concern yourself! This is just merely a private screening that is not meant for young eyes! Please steer yourself!” Theodore frantically reasons with Minako from entering the room while the popcorn bits from his popcorn suit is escaping.

_A few hours later…_

Both Ryuji and Akihiko exited the cinema to be greeted with Elizabeth.

“Welcome back, Thank you for your hard work.” Elizabeth greets both teenagers back. She then grabs a tissue out of nowhere and began covering her nose.

“I have to say the movie quite turned out to be an unexpected route that I anticipated, Both a phantom thief and a SEES member battled it out for supremacy until one was fallen while the other said something out of the blue, causing a torn asunder of emotions being filled up inside of him. In attempts to revive him, they decided to resort to sexual intimacy to revive him…” She continues to ramble on while Akihiko couldn’t help but be embarrassed while awkwardly scratching behind his neck and Ryuji is snuggling on his right arm.

“That once the sexual inexperienced teenager turned out to be the alpha male of the bunch, He constantly giving him what he wants while the other gave in to his desire and embraced it turning him the incarnate of lust itself. Not to mention, the receiver embraced his inner slut and begged him to be impregnated despite being of the same gender. Yes. That was quite an enriching experience indeed, ”

“Man, I’m so embarrassed…” Akihiko couldn’t help but cover his flushed face with his gloved hand.

“Akihiko-senpai, that was some training huh?” Ryuji hugs his senpai. “I have to admit it was fun while it lasted huh, Senpai?” Akihiko stares at that innocent smile, which made him slightly nostalgic feeling of his sister.

“…Yeah. I had fun too,” Akihiko lovingly kissed Ryuji’s head.

“For that, you two shall be handsomely rewarded,”

“Although…” Both Akihiko and Elizabeth stared at Ryuji who was still curious. “I feel like someone was watching us during…that,”

“Now that you mention that, I did feel there was something shiny at the back…”

“What is this?! My intellectual idea was stained with sheer inconspicuous espionage?! How unprecedented!” Elizabeth dramatically gasps in horror.

After a few minutes of silence. There was an agreement to never speak of the special screening ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the end of Ryuji and Akihiko? Or is this another one night stand? Who knows. What stays in Kamo City, Stays in Kamo City, right?
> 
> I would like to thank the Iwaipego discord feel free to look at it here
> 
> But be warned the server contains R18 content.


End file.
